ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has 2 claws on each arm and 6 legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain. He speaks with a British accent. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol to help him hold up his head and breathe out of water. Powers and Abilities Aside from a heightened intellect, Brainstorm can control electrical energy and project force fields around himself and others through thought, by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. He also can use his lightning to telekinetically move objects, ranging from trains to even people and create electricity from his pincers without needing to open his skull plates, he can also cause a storm just by thinking. He may be extra durable due to his shell. His pincers might be sharp enough to cut things. Brainstorm is also adept at back flips. He also has the ability to control machinery (In a unique use of his electricity Brainstorm is capable of rewriting electronics by making contact with his electricity.). He is also able to control various aspects of his electricity ranging from a pushing, to shocking, to protective coatings. Brainstorm is able to breathe underwater as the belt on his body is used to hold his head up and help him breathe outside water. He can also make mental calculations like finding the best possible outcome. Weaknesses Echo Echo's sonic blasts give Brainstorm a headache and makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical which makes him forget to do simple things. He also tend to use large, scientific terms that may not be understood by those he's talking to. Sometimes, because of talking too much, he sometimes forgets that he's in the middle of a fight. Brainstorm does not have good movement with his crab legs. Brainstorm's electric blasts can be grounded. A weak spot is at his brain, when struck, he experiences excruciating and unbearable pain. Despite that, Dwayne has stated that his brain is not his greatest weakness. In Pier Pressure, Brainstorm had difficulty opening portable toilet door because of his pincers. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Brainstorm first appeared in Pier Pressure, Brainstorm defeated Ship. *In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Brainstorm stopped Kevin from splashing him. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Brainstorm battled Negative Echo Echo. *In Voided, Brainstorm defeated D'Void and later failed to defeat him again. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Brainstorm will fade in Ship "Battle Mode". *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Brainstorm captured the escaped Spidermonkey. *In Inferno, Brainstorm built a pen for some Pyroxivors. *In Single-Handed, Brainstorm battled Sunder. *Brainstorm returned to "Ultimate Alien" in Fame, Brainstorm was seen on TV. *In Escape From Aggregor, Brainstorm told the Yeti to attack Dr. Animo and then freed it. *In Fused, Brainstorm was defeated by Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, Brainstorm freed Baz-El. *In Greetings From Techadon, Brainstorm got a Hole In One in golf using his "mental calculations". *In Ultimate Sacrifice, Brainstorm battled six ultimate forms. Ben 10 UltiVerse He appeared in And So He Returns to fight Kraab. The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are more powerful electricity and he is no longer 'blurr'. Appearances 'Alien Force' *''Pier Pressure'' (first appearance) *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' (x2) *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' *''Single-Handed'' 'Ultimate Alien' *''Fame'' (TV) *''Escape From Aggregor'' (first re-appearance) *''Fused'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''Greetings From Techadon'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' 'Generator Rex' *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) Trivia *Like Ultimate Echo Echo and Big Chill, Brainstorm also has a mouth that doesn't move except to show emotion, in War of the Worlds: Part 2, it opened when he vomited and in Vilgax Attacks, it opens and closes depending on his motion. *Brainstorm has had two appearances in a video game, while the other original 10 have had 3 appearances. *Unlike Benvicktor and Buzzshock, Brainstorm's lightning is not green. Instead, it's yellow, except in Voided, the lightning was blue. *Brainstorm is the first alien to have an accent, the second alien is NRG and the third is ChamAlien. Category:Aliens Category:ET Category:Electric Aliens Category:Smart Aliens Category:Orange Aliens